A Hundred Moments, Minutes, and Days with You
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: A hundred drabbles/fic sentences prompts about Soma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro.


**So Shokugeki no Soma ended... only to wait on three chapters worth of epilogue. If you have a tumblr and are in the SnS fandom, you know majority of the people are pissed how it was written in an unsatisfying direction and ended with an okay-ish resolve.  
****This was a series which could had an amazing potential for a different continuation, but alas all good things must come to an end eventually. The good things is the recipe is officially published in each volume the series, so we got something delicious out of it.**

* * *

"Stop interrupting me!" I slap my cheeks together trying to hide the real reason why they're blooming red. I glare at myself in the mirror in the school bathroom, seeing me become a stuttering mess. My feet are quaking no matter how much I try to stand my ground, my cheeks blushing immensely not because of me patting myself, and my heart beating in quick beats.

Why is that?! Just one glance from that boy and, and, and I get so flustered! I thought my mind was playing tricks, but whenever I want to look back at something, my eyes would always trace back the same boy these feelings will rise.

The boy is in my grade with similar eye colors like mine, but a bit brighter with mirth accompanied by a huge grin of mischief he's always have when cooking up something _fun_, and hair spiked and fiery of red hair. He's taller than me by a full head, always have this air of cockiness around him, and known to be bothering me at bad times...but only when I'm in a bad mood. He knows how to make me smile with jokes, comfort me with encouraging words, and be supportive by simply being by my side.

That fiery boy's name is Soma Yukihira.

My schoolmate.

My classmate.

Also he's my best friend.

* * *

_"Pwwwoooooowaaa-" I smack his hand away as the paper airplane he made earlier flew out of his hand._

_"Stop it Soma." I chided as I continue taking notes from a textbook I'm learning from. "I need to study before the exams this Friday."_

_Originally I was just me in the library with a bunch of notes scattered on the table and a huge textbook opened near me. I was reading some paragraphs from a textbook and was too deep into my studying that didn't notice he entered the room and plopped a seat next to me._

_"But that's so far away." He simply responded with disbelief._

_"Not when you're slacking it isn't."_

_"Megumi, it's Monday. You got a lot of time to study, most importantly relax. Your shoulders are really tense every time you write an answer." I flushed red at the cheeks. It's weird whenever he observes all my quirks. Plus, what's not relaxing about an upcoming exam you gotta study for?!_

_"I really like to pass this test with the best grade given."_

_"Then you shouldn't be so worked up about this." He placed his forearm over my notes. I was about to ask him firmly to remove his arm but his stare caught me mid-action, froze me in place. "You're one of the smartest person I know, and you think you're not, but you are. I know you're gonna pass it with flying colors, like a multi-colored bird. Got it?" He grins with sincerity._

_He always compliments me in the weirdest way possibles._

_But that didn't stop this pleasant feeling in my chest._

_"Hehhahaha, thanks Soma."_

_After I got my test results, I ran up to him with a huge smile on my face._

_"Soma! I got an A!" He turns around to meet me halfway, flashing that all-knowing grin I have like and dislike relationship with at the same time._

_"Told ya. And all you did was chill on the couch all week." _

_"Actually I was reading a textbook on the couch."_

_The redhead chuckles and mumbled "nerd" to me. I shove him playfully as an acceptance to his compliment._

* * *

_"We need to go out."_

_"W-What?"_

_"We need to hang out sometimes." Soma simply stated before taking a chunk out of his apple._

_I place a hand on my chest and let out a relief sigh. That scared a bit thinking he was confessing to me in a quick and blunt manner, out of nowhere as addition to that. But that still confused me by his statement. "We do. We hang out in class and always have lunch together."_

_"Yeah... but I want to get away from my school work." He reason with a groan followed afterwards. He lower his head on the wooden table in the cafeteria._

_"So that's why." I tilted my head and cocked an eyebrow jokingly. "I honestly thought it's because you genuinely want to be with me."_

_It didn't process in my head how I said that phrase... til after it came out of my mouth._

_'Nonononononono. That's not what I meant!' That sounded was too implied than what I meant. My cheeks instantly heat up and brain couldn't rack in any recovery words._

_"Of course I want to be with you! We just need a day to ourselves; no homework, boring classes, and crowded lunch rooms." Soma rose from his lower position, making ourselves face each other close. His golden eyes glint with truth._

_"I just want it to be just you and me, together."_

_I subtly lean away from him, taken back what he's saying. I know he means purely companionship, for I would do the same any given opportunity to hang out together._

_But his obliviousness can be frustrating sometimes._

* * *

_"So you'll be marrying Marui, be a teacher, have two kids, and...be living in an apartment." My other best friend Yuki circles the last option on a piece of paper._

_It was a study hall, which me and my other girl friends already finished our assignment. Yuki is one of the girls that always style her hair a pair of space buns, and the other one have long flowing magenta hair named Ryoko Sasaki._

_Yuki proposed to play a few rounds of the matching game M*A*S*H._

_So far within the first couple of rounds had some funny results: Yuki is married to upperclassmen friend Satoshi Isshiki, have five kids, work as a construction worker, and lives in a shed._

_"Alright, laugh it up. ha ha, HA." She pouts as Ryoko and I giggled at the imagination of her marriage to part-time nudist. "Megumi's turn."_

_"13."_

_After some scribbles and circling, the twin bun girl finished and hummed at the results... Which means approval on something very juicy. Oh no._

_"Megumi Tadokoro," Yuki announced to the group with a mischievous. "Lives in a house, will be a daycare worker, and we'll be having two kids. Sounds pretty on point." She shrug her shoulders at my 'written' future. Which thankfully their digestive since it isn't too far from my ideal._

_"Oh yeah, you're married to Soma Yukihira." She quickly added._

_WHAT?!_

_"Who?!"_

_"Ohhh... that something I can see easily." The magenta haired girl comment. "Isn't what you're always picturing?"_

_"Um, well, yes. Not exactly. I would be working as a chef- maybe instead of kids, I would like a dog, like a golden retriever, or a beagle-"_

_"Wait. So you're okay with who your husband is?"_

_"N-No...! I mean Soma isn't a bad person, but I don't think two best friends should be more than that-" My rambling just added on the jokes those two would pile on me._

_Imagining Soma and I married... taking care of a dog and living in a house together. That sounds so strange..._

_But something told me that I wouldn't mind if it happened._

* * *

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..." I place my hand over the source of my shakiness. My thoughts clashing against each other with questions and answers to those questions, which topples with more questions.

'Why are you so nervous around someone you known forever?! You both know and trust each other to tell how you're feeling!' My heart slowing picking up its frantic rhythms, doing the opposite of my quiet command.

I have other thing to worry about than some jitters around a boy!

"Megumi!" An all too familiar voice rang outside of the restroom. "I look around the classroom and you weren't there. I asked a couple of people where you gone... so, wanna walk home together?"

Should I say something? I don't want to ignore him.

In the end I decided to just hold it out until I get home. I could never leave him behind for anything.

"Y-Yeah! Just gimme a sec, I'll be right out."

"Cool! I'll be out here then."

Just take a deep breath and just... be casual about this.

Maybe this nervousness will go away, hopefully.

* * *

**So it's been a while...since I've posted anything here.**

**Also there needs to be more Soumegu here.**


End file.
